


Aftermath

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Play, Just Hidan okay, Masochism, Mentioned Murder, Other, The warning is Hidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan has some fun after a ritual.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood

The holy circle burned dark beneath his feet. Blood ran in rivulets across his skin, pouring from multiple wounds across his body.

Hidan still had the spear through him from that final, killing blow. He twisted it sharply sending a spike of pain through his torso and making him moan. When he pulled the spear out blood gushed from the wound. The metallic scent filled the air.

His victim lay long dead now, Hidan couldn't care less. They had made a glorious sacrifice for Jashin.

He dropped the spear and slicked his hand with blood until it was dripping. Then he slid it into his trousers, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock.

Skin still black from the ritual Hidan worked himself over with glorious red until his knees gave out, dropping him into a puddle of his own blood.

He curled forward, hand speeding up. He couldn't stop moaning. This was filthy and profane and sacred all at once and it was too good and too much.

All too soon he was screaming his pleasure to the sky and adding creamy white to the mix of colours on his skin. A mild contrast to the bleached white of the bones that traced themselves across his thighs under the fabric.

He would have needed to change anyway. Blood stained.


End file.
